No Boots, No Belt, No Brero
"No Boots, No Belt, No Brero" 'is the series finale of ''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera. Plot After destroying Municipal President Rodriguez's house, the Rivera family is left without their objects of power until they start acting like a normal family. Characters Introduced None Episode Summary The episode starts off with a shot of the Miracle City volcano, and Rodolfo is strolling through and admiring the night. He suddenly catches the sight of the City Hall's dome being unscrewed. Speeding up to the top, he stops the cause of the theft, only to find it's Manny and Granpapi. He scolds them for stealing at night, but they think otherwise. Rodolfo and Granpapi argue over the dome, and when the owner of the City Hall, Municipal President Rodriguez, steps out in his pyjamas. the dome crashes and dismantles the building. This clearly enrages the mayor, who immediately blames the Rivera family. .]] The next day, they are placed in court by the mayor. They are almost sentenced to 20 years in onion mining, however, by requirement of law, they are given the option of family counseling. They agree to this and meet with Dr. Eugene L. Butterman in his office. He explains to the Riveras that the problem is they're relating to each other as superheroes and superheroes rather than family members, and are required under penalty of law to turn over their "mystic items of power" to him. The Riveras ultimately refuse, but under pressure of the judge and Mayor Rodriguez, the Golden Sombrero of Chaos, the El Tigre Belt and the Bronze Boots of Truth are eventually given in and kept in a safe, much to their disappointment. To make matters worse, the Riveras lives are nothing without their mystic items. At school, Manny explains the situation to Frida, who went through the same problem with her family's cat, and a crowd of bullies appear and beat him up (as he can't defend himself with his El Tigre powers. At the paint shop, Rodolfo paints his bare feet yellow so they resemble his boots. He then spots El Oso stealing a safe full of cash from the Miracle City Bank, and promptly transforms (paints) into White Pantera. However, he is running at normal speed rather than his super speed, but eventually stops him (getting the safe dumped on him instead). At the hat store, Granpapi buys a top hat, and spots a truck full of jewels. He tries to use his hat the same way as his golden sombrero so he can grab the truck, but it only results in getting dragged along. Back at home, the Riveras are a complete wreck without the mystic items in their possession. However, Frida tells them that the family couselling is showing how much they have in common: they miss their powers, hate Dr. Butterman and have the same last name. Manny agrees, and the Riveras decide to spend some family fun together. A montage is then shown of the Riveras enjoying various activities throughout the day. At sunset, they recall the good times they had as superheroes and supervillains in a hot air balloon. Manny then suddenly notices a complete crime spree in Miracle City, so serious that even the police are unable to take care of it. The Riveras mourn over being able to put an end to the villainous action. The Flock of Fury suddenly appear before them, and blast them out of their balloon with their cannons. As they fall, they cry out, "NO BELT! NO BOOTS! NO BRERO!" They are suddenly caught by the Guacamole Monster, Dr. Chipotle Jr. and Dr. Chipotle Sr. The Chipotles aim their laser cannons, but the Riveras escape from the grasp of the Guacamole Monster with a bite. They land on a moving train, only to be stopped by Señor Siniestro in his giant suit. He locks and loads every piece of weaponry in his suit, but is then crushed by El Mar Verde, who tries to trick them into entering his mouth. It is then that the Riveras decide they need their mystic items back. At Butterman's office, Frida has taken her cat to him again. He is interrupted by the Riveras. Manny demands he give them their items back, but he refuses to unless he is certain their counselling has cured them. When he sees El Mar Verde bite off the office roof (along with his and Frida's hair), he deems the Riveras cured and gives them their stuff back. Granpapi gets the El Tigre Belt, Rodolfo gets the Golden Sombrero of Chaos and Manny gets the Bronze Boots of Truth. The Riveras subsequently transform into alternate personas (El Ti-Tera, White Loco and Puma Tigre), and having trouble controlling each other's powers. Frida floats by and reminds them of their counselling, adding that they should be working together like a family. Granpapi tells Rodolfo to pull the red lever in the robotic suit, and he does so with his foot, causing it to launch toward El Mar Verde. Manny tells Granpapi to use his claws to grab El Mar Verde's lip. This causes Rodolfo to slam into his head, sending him crashing to the ground. Rodolfo then tells Manny to run around Mar Verde as fast as possible. Manny runs around so fast that he creates a whirlpool from beneath sending the green giant in the air. Rodolfo halts Manny, and exclaims, "Riveras, ASSEMBLE!". The family swaps their mystics items to the right owners, and the Riveras are reborn as a heroic family. With a triple superpunch, El Mar Verde is sent crashing and rallying up all known villains in Miracle City (and the whole world). The villain are officially defeated by a scorch of the volcano, and Miracle City is saved. The citizens of Miracle City (mostly consisting of various characters throughout the series) finally honour the Riveras, who are now standing atop a mountain of villains. They compliment each other on a job well done, and Frida shares a kiss with Manny. The episode ends with Manny saying "Familia forever!" as he, Frida, Rodolfo and Granpapi soar off into the skies. Transcript Gallery The image gallery for this episode may be viewed here. Episode Montage Scene Running Gags Memorable Quotes '''Dr. Chipotle Jr. (to Manny, Rodolfo and Jorge): Without your magic power thingies, You were at our mercy! Trivia/Goofs *Manny Rivera has his first kiss in this episode, with Frida Suárez. *This episode has the largest amount of cameos from the series. *When Manny said that him and the rest of the Riveras wanted their stuff back, he had the El Tigre belt on. The same until he changes into El Ti-Tera. *This is Dr. Eugene L. Butterman's third (and final) appearance **This is also the first episode in which he has a major appearance. Characters Main Characters *Manny Rivera/El Tigre *Frida Suárez *Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera *Granpapi/Puma Loco Minor Characters *Miracle City Judge *Municipal President Rodriguez *Dr. Eugene L. Butterman *Dr. Chipotle Jr. *El Mar Verde *The Flock of Fury *Dr. Chipotle Sr *Guacamole Monster *El Oso *Sartana of the Dead *Django of the Dead Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes